


Bringing Life to this House

by space_mermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dirty Talk, Drug Abuse, F/F, Intersex, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, u-hauling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_mermaid/pseuds/space_mermaid
Summary: "With an empty stomach in this empty house that smelt of stale beer, Jody sat in the dark, feet cold on the tiled floor, gripping a bottle of sleeping pills, every drip from the leaky faucet like the tick of the clock. She was wasting."Jody is alone and suffering nightmares. One night, an unexpected visitor drops by with surprising news.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Kudos: 8





	Bringing Life to this House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Courtney as part of the Gift Giving Extravaganza 2017. Obviously very late, hope it's still welcome!  
> Warnings: Please be advised, there are mentioned of internalised fatphobia, unhealthy eating habits and sleeping pill dependency.

She didn’t need to be young again, but she didn’t want to feel this old. Jody stripped off her trousers and sunk to the bathroom floor. She felt like she’d had more than a lifetime’s share of toil and struggle and it settled into her bones like lead.

Insomniac nights, in which her son died and rose and died again behind her eyelids, bled into weary days of detective work. Every time her phone rang, she steeled herself for news that yet another of her hunter friends or comrades had died.

Her existence was survival, predicated on killing to avoid being killed. She didn’t know whether the blood under her nails was from the vampires she’d slayed in recent weeks or her own, after she’d bitten to the quick, terrified over Claire’s latest escapades. She picked at the brown specks. 

Since Alex had moved out with friends to focus on her nursing studies, Jody had had no motivation to cook anymore. With an empty stomach in this empty house that smelt of stale beer, Jody sat in the dark, feet cold on the tiled floor, gripping a bottle of sleeping pills, every drip from the leaky faucet like the tick of the clock. She was wasting.

The shower screen was mottled with streaks of water. She couldn’t see her own reflection. The phone rang.

“Jody.”

“Hello,” a familiar bright voice sang. “It’s Donna.”

“Is everything okay?” Jody rasped, heart racing.

“Ooh yes, everything’s fine.”

“What’s wrong?” Jody pressed, detecting something off in the other hunter’s tone.

“Could I, maybe if it’s not too much trouble, come and visit?”

Jody blinked in surprise “Oh. Okay. When were you thinking?”

Donna cleared her throat. “I’m uh, out the front now…”

“Shit.” Jody scrambled up and speed walked to the front door. 

It was only when she swung it open that she remembered she wasn’t wearing pants. Donna was polite enough to avert her gaze without comment.

“Whoa!” Jody exclaimed, stepping aside to let her friend in. “Apologies in advance if I’m off the mark here, but are you…preggers?”

Donna smiled tightly, clutching her shoulder bag tighter around herself. “That’s what I figure.”

Clothes and papers fell onto the floor as Jody unceremoniously cleared a chair at the table. “Sit, I’ll get you a drink.”

“Tea, no sugar, thank you. Actually, ah, would you mind reminding me where the bathroom is?”

“Of course.” Jody led her down the hall, quickly pocketing the sleeping pills off the sink before turning on the light. “All yours.”

Two steaming mugs were sitting on the table when Donna trudged back in and dumped her bag on the table. She pulled out the chair with a screech and sat down heavily.

“So,” Jody grabbed the handle of her mug, passing her eyes over the adjacent woman who appeared as tired as she felt. “What are you doing in this neck of the woods?”

“Oh just, passing through, you know?” Donna said, voice wavering. “Hunting things.”

“Uh-huh. Are you sure you should be doing that at the moment?”

Donna sipped at her tea, eyes on the table. “I suppose you think I oughta be taking it easy.”

Jody shrugged and leant back in her chair. “Don’t you? How far along are you?”

Donna mumbled something, hunching over her cup.

“What was that now?”

“Two weeks.”

Jody knitted her eyebrows together and placed her mug down. “Two weeks?”

“I think, I mean, I dunno,” Donna rubbed her temples. “This ain’t a normal kind of…pregnancy.”

“I don’t follow.”

Donna sighed, folding her arms. “I mean I haven’t…the last time I-with a man, I mean. It was ages ago.”

“Like, nine months or so ago, or-?”

“Like, more than a year,” Donna finally made eye contact, expression grim. “So this, right now. Is something strange.”

“Huh,” Jody blinked, narrowing her eyes in thought. “So why do say two weeks then?”

“Two weeks ago is when I started getting symptoms. Swelling and the like. Nausea, back pain.”

“You’re sure you don’t have a big cyst or something?”

Donna chuckled humourlessly. “Oh no. If the positive tests weren’t enough, I’ve felt it…moving. Kicking in there.”

“Oh,” Jody felt the pieces moving together like a puzzle. “So you think this is something monster related.”

“Yah,” Donna bit her lip. “And I’m- gosh, Jody, I’m scared.”

Jody stood up and strung her arms over Donna’s shoulders in hug. She kissed her blonde head and rocked her slightly from side to side. “Of course. Well, you did the right thing by coming over. It sounds like you could use some help in figuring out what’s going on. And what you want to do about it.”

Donna nodded, sniffing. “I’d appreciate it.”

“Well, for tonight, let’s get you to bed. In the morning, we’ll start researching. How’s that sound?”

“Good,” Donna gave a watery smile. 

Jody set her up in Claire’s old room, with new bedsheets and a glass of water on the side table. She reminded her of the exits and the array of weapons under the bed, but reassured her that they were well warded.

“Well, I’ll see you in the morning,” Jody said, patting Donna on the shoulder. She turned to leave but Donna caught her hand.

“Thank you.”

Jody squeezed Donna’s hand back, then let go. She turned out the light and closed the door.

…

The floorboards creaked as Jody zipped between the bookshelf and table, her path lit only by the blue glow of her laptop. Scorching black coffee warmed her hands and filled her nostrils as she settled on a chair, scrunching her toes in her slippers.

There were myths from Egypt, Ireland, Greece and innumerable indigenous cultures about atypical conception. She put each listing into a spread sheet, then cross referenced with previous cases which had substantiated the myth. It was a long list.

Donna walked into the kitchen at the break of dawn, muted lighting making her blonde hair glow. She placed her cup by the sink and put her hands in her nightgown pockets. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Jody said, eyes fixated on her screen. “Help yourself to whatever.”

“Do you have sardines?” Donna asked, opening up the pantry, then closed it with a sigh. She opened up the fridge, then closed it just as quickly. “No you don’t. You don’t have much of anything.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jody got up and grabbed her keys. “I’ll run down to the gas station, it’s probably all that’s open. You want anchovies, right? Anything else?”

“Sardines. But I can go,” Donna said. “I passed it on the way here. I don’t want to impose.”

“Don’t be silly, you relax.”

“I am still capable of driving,” Donna said, tone arching with irritation.

Jody put up her hands defensively. “I know! I know. I’m just trying to be a good host.”

Donna ran a hand through her hair. “You are. You’ve put me up at no notice, and I appreciate that. I’ll show my appreciate by picking up some food.”

“Okay,” Jody put her keys back and leant against the kitchen counter, staring out the window at the dewy trees while Donna got changed.

The blonde returned, scooping her hair into a messy bun, then grabbed her bag off the table. “I’ll get some kooky snacks for me and some…milk and bread for you?”

“Sure,” Jody said, trying to keep her voice light. “Watch out for the curve in the road. It can be slippery at this hour.”

“I’ll be careful,” Donna winked and headed out.

An hour later, munching on a sardine and ketchup sandwich, Donna helped to narrow down the potential list of mythical impregnation methods.

“I haven’t been hunting the last month. So anything that needs direct contact with a monster is unlikely.”

“But not impossible. We’ll make a maybe pile. Made any enemies, or pissed of any particular groups lately?”

Donna took a swig of prune juice, smacked her lips and exhaled. “Maybe. Hit a vampire nest a while back.”

“Hmm…not many vampire conception tales to work with.”

“Really, it’s been quiet. I’ve been, ah. A bit down in the dumps and not really hampering after a hunt for a while.”

Jody took a sip of her coffee and yawned. “So where were you two weeks ago, when these symptoms started up?”

“Health retreat.”

“Oh yeah? What kind of health retreat?”

Donna shrugged and sniffed, playing with her crusts. “Oh, you know. Gotta get rid of this muffin top.”  
Jody leant over the table and grabbed her hand. “That arsehole really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

Donna looked up to the ceiling and sighed. “No, no. He was right. I’m still pudgy.”

“No,” Jody shook her head. “You’re not. And even if you were, that’s not something your partner should dig into you about.”

“Well, he’s not my partner anymore,” Donna said, pulling her hand away and standing. She took her plate into the kitchen and dumped her scraps into the bin. “My back’s killing me, I’m gonna hit the shower, if that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Jody tried to focus back on the work, a lump rising in her throat. “Maybe it’s something she ingested,” she muttered, glancing across her notes. 

“Jody!” Donna’s voice reverberated from the bathroom.

Jody raced toward her, gun in hand, then flung open the door. They were alone.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare ya.”

Jody tucked the gun into her pants and took a deep breath of the steamy air. “What is it?”

“I just forgot a towel,” Donna said apologetically, crinkling up her nose.

She had opened up the shower door and stood full frontal before Jody. Her hair flowed like a waterfall over her shoulders and breasts, nipples rosy and full. Soap suds glided over her round belly and down shapely legs. 

“Uh, sorry what?” Jody asked, shaking her head.

“A towel.”

“Right,” Jody cleared her throat and ducked out of the room. She returned with a couple of fluffy towels which she hung over the rail, keeping her eyes on the ground. 

“Is that all?”

“Yah, thanks.”

The door closed with a bang.

…

Blood dripped sticky down her hand and the odour stung with every breath. A shadow flashed in her peripheral vision and she pivoted, machete raised. She padded softly across the floor, drawn by an eerie light in the bedroom. Unidentifiable limbs littered the entry way and she stepped over the gory pile with a grimace. There was a body, lying face down. She swallowed and used her foot to roll it over.

“NO!” she screamed. “Donna! DONNA!”

She bolted upright, gasping for air. She was in her bed. She swung her legs over the side and dropped her head down, trying to breathe her way out of nausea. It was just a dream.

There was a soft knock.

“Come-come in,” she said weakly.

The door squeaked open and Donna approached slowly. She was uninjured. She was okay.

“Are you okay?” Donna sat beside Jody on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back.

“Just nightmares,” Jody whispered.

“You have nightmares often?” Donna asked, hair tickling Jody’s cheek.

“Ha. Every night.”

Donna rubbed under her eyes. “Shadows. You mustn’t sleep much.”

Jody shook her head. “Nope.”

“That why you got a ton of sleeping pills?” Donna asked, inclining her head towards the bedside table.

Jody stiffened and pursed her lips. “I’ve gotta sleep somehow.”

“It’s okay,” Donna hushed. “I’ve heard you tinkering around at all hours this last week. You must be exhausted.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

Donna leant forward to catch Jody’s eyes. “Don’t apologise. I’m just worried about you, is all.”

Jody huffed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about me. You’re the priority.”

Donna hummed and took up Jody’s hands, rubbing her knuckles with her thumbs. “You’re not use to someone taking care of you, are ya?”

The breath caught in Jody’s throat and she dropped her head down. “I don’t need anyone to take care of me.”

“Hey now,” Donna smiled gently and wrapped an arm around Jody’s waist. “We all need someone to take care of us sometimes.”

Jody slowly leant her head onto Donna’s shoulder, and wiped her face with her wrist. “I guess so.”

“I’ll stay with you the rest of the night.”

Jody’s chest clenched and she nodded. Donna tucked her back in under the duvet, then climbed into the other side of the bed. Jody didn’t know whether to face her or turn the other way, whether to lie on her back, to avoid physical contact, to apologise in advance if she snored or tossed and turned –

“Hey, I can feel you tensing up. Just relax. I won’t bite.”

Jody gave an awkward laugh and rolled to face the wall. She felt Donna’s warm body nestle up behind her and an arm drape over her chest.

“Is this comfy?” Donna asked, mouth pressed against Jody’s back.

“Yeah,” Jody replied, feeling a smile tug at her lips. She coiled her arm around Donna’s and closed her eyes, feeling inexplicably comforted, as if the pregnant woman was protecting her from all the monsters that lurked in the shadows.

…

Another week had gone by and Donna was lying on the couch with a cushion propped under her side. Her abdomen had stretched to the size of a watermelon, and she scratched at the stripy skin furiously. 

“I reckon it’s this one,” Jody paced over from the kitchen and handed her a printed page.

“Ag- um. Agi-dit-is-tis?”

“Uh-huh, Greek myth. This being, Agdistis, both a man and woman, was dreaded by the gods,” Jody read out. “They severed their genitals, which got turned into an almond tree. When the daughter of the river god gathered the fruit of this tree, one of the almonds fell into her bosom and impregnated her with a beautiful child.”

Donna sighed and let the page drop to the floor. “I guess I did eat a lot of almonds at that retreat. One could have fallen into my boobs.”

“I’ll send word to hunters in that area to check it out, make sure no one else gets caught up in this curse.”

Donna rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. “So what do we do now?”

Jody sat down beside her and shrugged. “Up to you. In the story, the child is just born.”

Donna inspected her nails. “And he was, uh, human?”

Jody nodded. “As far as I can tell. He was pursued by Agdistis and there was some weird drama at his wedding. But I don’t think that would necessarily repeat itself. If you were to give birth, that is.”

Donna looked at her, mouth screwed up to the side. “Oh I think we’re past the point of termination now. This is surely third trimester equivalent.”

“Okay,” Jody put a hand on her knee. “So what are you thinking? Do you…want a child?”

Donna groaned and shifted in her seat. “I think I do. I never thought it would be like this though. Me alone, no husband, impregnated by a darn almond.”

Jody ignored a stinging pain in her chest and rubbed her leg soothingly. “You don’t have to keep it if you’re not ready.” 

“I know, I know,” Donna shook her off and stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll sure be glad when I don’t have a baby pressing on my bladder every moment of the day.”

Jody drew her legs up to her chest and rested her face on her knees. The house felt different with Donna here. Life hummed in the walls, the scent of food wafted through the kitchen, the air was warm. And every night, she would crawl into Jody’s bed and hold her through her nightmares. The bags under her eyes were clearing up. 

Of course, that would surely all change if there was a newborn in the house. Jody flopped over onto the couch and buried her face into the cushion. It didn’t bear getting her hopes up. It was Donna’s choice and it was unlikely she would choose to stay here with Jody.

…

“You’re a good mom, right?” Donna’s words were soft in the dark.

Jody rolled over to face her. “I’d like to think so. You’d have to ask Claire and Alex.”

“I have, and they do think so.” 

“Why do you ask me then?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Donna sighed. “I’m just not sure if I’d be… You know, any good at it.”

“So you’re wanting my advice?” Jody asked wryly. 

“Mmhmm.”

“Well, I’m not sure what to tell you. Just love them and try your best, and hopefully they don’t hate you or uh, die.”

Donna curled an arm around her chest. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“So you’re gonna be a mom?” Jody asked.

There was a long pause. Donna slowly nodded. “Yeah. I’m gonna be mom.”

“Well congratulations!” Jody squeezed her arm.

“Thanks,” Donna nuzzled into her neck, and a tingle ran down Jody’s spine.

The air was hot between their bodies, and their legs and chests touched. 

“Donna,” Jody whispered.

The other woman looked up, eyes glowing faintly in the dark. Their breaths mingled, in sync, and Jody felt electricity thrumming in the air. Donna licked her lips, the sound loud in the stillness. The space in the room shrank down to just the two of them, the blanket pulling them into a tight cocoon. Jody fixated on Donna’s mouth, partially open. She leant forward on the pillow, millimetre by millimetre, drawn magnetically. The seconds weighed like lead. Jody’s heartbeat thumped in her ears.  
Donna leaned in. Their lips met.

Jody propped herself up on one elbow, deepening the kiss. Donna snaked her arms around her neck and pulled her in tighter. Every point of contact burnt hot and delicious. Their tongues pressed in and out, tasting and dancing, pausing eventually to allow a breath. Jody rested her forehead on Donna’s cheek, chest heaving, heat pulsing through her body and pooling in her lower belly. “Wow,” she breathed.

“Yeah,” Donna replied, panting. “Climb on top of me?”

Jody inhaled sharply, excitement buoying in her chest. She hovered her face over Donna’s, their lips almost touching. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, fuck, I want to feel you.”

Jody met her in a kiss, moaning as she straddled her. “Wait,” she muttered. “Can I take your clothes off first?”

Donna groaned and sat up. She pulled off her pyjama shirt and tore Jody’s off just as fast. “Now you do the pants,” she demanded playfully.

Jody laughed giddily and shimmed down the bed as she pulled off Donna’s flannel bottoms. She quickly kicked off her own pants and crawled back over Donna, careful to give her bump clearance. 

Donna sat her back up against the bedhead, grabbing Jody by the shoulders when she got close. She drank in the vision of the woman naked over her, strung out with desire, trembling as she slid her hand down Donna’s breasts and waist and between her legs. Donna gasped and caught Jody’s face in a kiss, moaning into her mouth as Jody’s fingers worked her aching pussy. Her own fingers threaded through Jody’s short hair, and she struggled to breath through frantic kisses. Pleasure pulsed through her groin and down her legs as digits pressed into her clit and slid against her walls. The hungry, ecstatic waves built, and she bit into Jody’s neck.

“You’re so fucking hot, Donna. So fucking wet and delicious,” Jody panted, fingering Donna with increased urgency, fuelled by the blonde’s mounting pleasure. “God I love feeling your tits press into me. You love me touching you, don’t you?”

Donna groaned, rolling her hips into Jody’s touch. 

“Answer me, dirty girl.”

Donna smirked, a tingle of wicked delight dancing in her chest. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Jody pressed her mouth to Donna’s ear, palming her vulva in circles.

“Yes, ma’am.” Donna dug her nails into Jody’s back. 

Jody grabbed one of Donna’s breasts and dragged her teeth along the milky, stretched skin. 

“Ahh, fuck! I’m really sensitive there.”

“I’ll bet,” Jody replied, then circled her tongue over a ruby red nipple.

Donna threw her head back against the bedhead, dazed from the pain and pleasure of Jody’s ministrations on both her breasts and her pussy. She squeezed her thighs together, crushing Jody’s hands with her labia.

Jody rested her face between Donna’s breasts and hummed. “Fuck yeah, you dirty little slut, clench around me. I’m going to make you come so fucking hard.”

“Fuck, Jody,” Donna’s hands scrambled for purchase over Jody’s back, every inch of her screaming for release. “I want to be a slut for you, I want to come on your hand.”

Jody moaned and stroked Donna’s pussy with renewed vigour. She snaked her other hand under Donna’s head and pressed their foreheads together. “Come on, baby,” she murmured, breathing short. “You’re so fucking beautiful. Let me feel you come.”

Donna’s mouth hung open slackly as the wave of ecstasy peaked and burst forth like a searing white light. She came silently, body racked with shudders as she clung to Jody. The woman scooped her into a hug as she rode the aftershocks, and the warmth ensconced her gently. After a long, passionate kiss, Donna turned Jody’s head and pressed her mouth to her ear. “I’m not done being a slut for you tonight.”

A jolt of anticipation struck through Jody and she pulled back to see the dark, lidded gaze of her companion. A thirst to ravish Donna again, make her move again like the bough of a willow tree, made Jody bite her lip, and she held Donna’s cheeks between her hands. “What do you want, dirty girl?”

Donna pushed Jody to the side and laid her head back on the pillow. She looked at Jody expectedly. “Climb on.”

Jody was too addled with lust to understand what the heck Donna was planning, but she obliged. Donna’s hands gripped her arse and pulled her forward, until she’d shuffled to have her knees either side of Donna’s head. “Oh. You want me to…”

“Sit on my face,” Donna finished for her, licking her lips. “I want to fucking devour you.”

“Oh god,” Jody breathed, lowering her pussy onto Donna’s face. She cried out as a warm, wet tongue slid between her labia. Her hands flew out to steady herself on the bedhead. 

She sucked in a shaky breath, then breathed out, as Donna explored her folds with her lips. Jody gently rocked into her face, lifting every so often to allow Donna to breath. The wet sounds of sucking and mouthing pussy filled the air and Jody’s legs shook as the pleasure flowed through her like a river. 

Donna moaned as she rubbed her face into Jody’s crotch. Jody’s gasps increased, as did the tempo of her undulating hips, and Donna’s feasting grew more crazed  
and ravenous. She dug her nails into Jody’s plumb arse cheeks, urging her to face-fuck her faster. She darted her tongue into Jody’s hot slit and over her swollen clit, breathing clipped and ragged.

Jody screamed as she thrusted recklessly, barely able to see through her lust. Flashes of blonde hair and pupils blown large blended into spinning stars as she gripped wood and beared down on the spectacular pleasure coursing from her pussy. “Yes, oh fuck yes, Donna, fuck!”

She came with a crashing intensity, collapsing into a twitching mess. She shakily slid down Donna’s body’s, revealing the blonde’s blissful, drenched face. Jody slid herself beside Donna, and leant in to kiss her swollen mouth, delighting in the taste of pussy imprinted on her tongue.

“Was I a good slut for you?” Donna whispered.

“Yes baby,” Jody slid and arm under her neck and pulled her into a hug. “You’re fucking amazing.”

Donna curled into her, nestling her face onto Jody’s breasts. They fell asleep in a sweaty tangle, a night unbroken by nightmares.

…

Jody rolled over to an empty bed in the morning. She frowned and blinked, rising to a seated position with a yawn. She was usually the early bird of the two of them. She shuffled out of bedroom, checking the bathroom as she went past. The kitchen and dining room were empty.

“Donna?” she called.

She went to Claire’s old room. The door was left open. Empty.

Fear gripping her throat, Jody raced back to her room and grabbed her gun and her phone. She called Donna’s number and held the phone to her ear, walking through the house with her gun clenched in the other hand. The call went straight to message bank.

“Shit,” Jody’s eyes ran over the kitchen. Donna’s handbag and keys were gone. She ran into the front yard. Donna’s car was gone too.

Breathing heavily, Jody spun around. There were no signs of a struggle, nothing out of place in the house or yard. Donna had simply disappeared. She had left.  
Jody stormed back into the house and put the gun on the kitchen counter. She rubbed her temples, blowing out a long exhale. There was a note. She snatched it up and read the scrawled handwriting in a flash.

_Sorry for imposing. Thanks for all your help. ___

__“What?” Jody hissed. “What the fuck?”_ _

__She flopped to the floor and clenched the note, staring until the words blurred into the background. A sinking, sickening sense of dread roiled in her gut. This was her fault. She had taken advantage of Donna when all she had needed was a friend. She had pushed for more, pushed for sex, and driven Donna away with her neediness._ _

__Jody hung her face in her hands, choking back stinging tears of guilt. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”_ _

__Silence hung cold in the air._ _

__…_ _

__She lay on the couch, clutching a pillow, drifting in and out of restless slumber. Her tired brain would feel the cushion behind her and interpret it as Donna’s pregnant belly. Then she would wake from a bad dream, search around for a comforting embrace, and find only furniture. A week had gone by and she hadn’t bothered to pack away the research sprawled over the dining room table. Because there was nowhere to eat, she didn’t bother to make food. Because her day wasn’t paced by preparing meals, she drifted trancelike through the hours, wandering between the couch and the bathroom, avoiding the bedroom._ _

__She read news stories on her phone, focussing on crime and conspiracy theories. The device warmed her hand for hours, a little too hot, a poor substitute for the hand of a companion._ _

__Her phone buzzed. She jerked out of a half sleep and answered. “Jody.”_ _

__There was heavy breathing on the line._ _

__“Hello?” Jody said sternly. “Speaking?”_ _

__“I’m sorry to call. Again. I need some help.”_ _

__Jody pressed the phone hard to her ear. “Donna? What’s wrong?”_ _

__Donna hissed. “I’m in labour.”_ _

__“Where are you?” Jody leapt up and grabbed her keys. “I’ll come right away.”_ _

__“I’m out the front.”_ _

__“Seriously?” Jody opened the front door to find Donna hunched on the stairs, clutching her stomach. “God, Donna, come in.”_ _

__She helped her friend into the loungeroom and onto the couch. Donna let out a sob and doubled over in pain._ _

__“I’ll drive you to a hospital,” Jody said, kneeling beside the couch._ _

__Donna shook her head, wincing. “I can’t afford it. Besides- ah! I don’t…know if this baby’s going to be human.”_ _

__“Okay,” Jody nodded, trying to pull herself together. “Okay, so we’re doing this. Let’s get you into the bath.”_ _

__Jody set Donna up in the bath, with warm water, and clean towels at the ready. Donna screamed as the contractions vamped up in intensity, only minutes apart._ _

__“Good girl,” Jody soothed, wiping a cool towel over Donna’s forehead. “You’re doing so well.”_ _

__Donna cried, hair matted to her face and she grabbed Jody’s hand. Jody squeezed back._ _

__“The tub is too fucking small for this,” Donna bit out, hanging a leg over the side. “I think it’s close.”_ _

__Jody peered down through the water, struggling to make out what was happening. But there was indeed a head was breeching. “Oh, okay, yeah, I think you’re almost there.”_ _

__Donna beared down, crying out as she pushed. Several pushes later, a small head and shoulders were revealed. Jody leant in and helped pulled the baby the rest of the way, then lifted it out of the water, and into a towel._ _

__Covered in blood and grime, the baby mewled, stretching tiny hands out to the side._ _

__Jody beamed. “Congratulations, you’ve got a…. Oh, okay. A human! A human baby.”_ _

__She rested the baby on her lap, clamped down on the umbilical cord with a peg and tied it with a cloth. “Did you want to do the honours of cutting the cord?”_ _

__Donna shook her head, eyes closed, grimacing as she pushed out the afterbirth._ _

__Jody cut the cord and cleaned the muck from the baby’s face. She brought the bundle over to Donna, whose eyes fluttered open. “Oh wow. They’re so small.”_ _

__Jody laughed. “I bet they felt like a baby elephant to get out.”_ _

__“Yah,” Donna laughed weakly. “I’m really tired.”_ _

__“Whoa!” Jody’s eyes went wide as Donna slipped down the side of the tub, unconscious. She scooped the baby up and rested them on a pile of towels near the skin._ _

__She struggled to pull Donna’s slippery upper body out of the water. “Shit!”_ _

__Jody pulled the plug. She lifted Donna’s head up with both hands as the bloody water drained with a screech. When finally the bath was empty, she rested the blonde’s head back down. “Donna, can you hear me?” She lifted the woman’s hand. “Squeeze my fingers.”_ _

__No response. Jody checked Donna’s mouth. It was clear. She leant in to listen for a breath. It was there, soft, but regular. Jody exhaled in relief and tried to manoeuvre Donna into a more comfortable position, and to ensure a clear airway. There was a pool of blood under the new mother, but it didn’t seem to be growing._ _

__The baby recommenced crying, sound jolting but familiar._ _

__Jody turned around and looked at the squirming baby, then back to Donna, motionless in the tub._ _

__“I need some help,” she muttered._ _

__…_ _

__Alex and her girlfriend, Paige, both nurses (“In training!” they reminded Jody), helped clean and patch up Donna._ _

__“This really was not a sterilised environment,” Alex muttered, glancing around the bathroom as she and Jody took an arm and helped Donna lift herself from the tub._ _

__“Don’t judge,” Jody grunted, bearing some of Donna’s weight as they guided her to the bedroom._ _

__“Yeah, your mum did an amazing job,” Donna said quietly, steps small and shaky._ _

__“You should have at least told us you guys were planning a home birth,” Alex chastened, on the other side of Donna. “I didn’t even know you were pregnant.”_ _

__“We could have recommended you a doula,” Paige piped up, leading the trio into the bedroom. She kicked a couple of pairs of underwear out of the way, eyebrows raising._ _

__“What’s that face for?” Jody asked._ _

__Paige shrugged. “Nothing. I guess maybe you guys weren’t planning a home birth, you just didn’t realise sex can trigger labour.”_ _

__Jody scoffed, cheeks reddening. They lowered Donna onto the bed and made her comfortable with plenty of pillows._ _

__“Now, we’ll be staying over a few days to make sure your bandages are changed properly,” Alex started._ _

__“Hey, I know how to change bandages,” Jody protested._ _

__“You need to rest,” Alex countered. “And besides, Paige was thinking of transferring to midwifery. This will be good practice for her. As I was saying, we’ll stay a few days, make sure Donna is recovering, and help out with the new baby. Alright?”_ _

__Donna had already fallen asleep. Jody nodded._ _

__Later in the evening, while Paige made dinner, Alex sat with Jody on the couch. “So,” she said slowly, fighting back a smile. “When did you and Donna start dating?”_ _

__Jody sniffed and started scrolling on her phone. “We didn’t.”_ _

__“Hmm,” Alex leant forward. “You seem sad about that. Have you at least asked her out?”_ _

__Jody sighed and folded her arms. “No. Not exactly.”_ _

__“Is it because she has a kid now?” Alex asked._ _

__Jody put down her phone and glared. “No, what are you talking about? Of course not. It’s because. Look…”_ _

__Alex threw up her hands. “What?”_ _

__Jody shook her head and screwed up her mouth. “Look. I’m not… I’m too old, okay? And I don’t feel comfortable talking about this with you.”_ _

__“Dinner’s ready!” Paige called from the kitchen._ _

__Jody started to stand up, and Alex caught her elbow. After a beat, Alex pulled Jody into a hug. “I want you to be happy, you know that?”_ _

__Jody nodded and hugged Alex back._ _

__…_ _

__They sat on the edge of the bed, watching over Riley, who was ensconced in a second-hand basinet, finally asleep._ _

__“I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow,” Donna said, eyes still fixed on her baby._ _

__Jody put a hand on her back, swallowing down her disappointment. “You know you don’t have to leave, right?”_ _

__“Ha. Come on,” Donna said, turning towards her with a grimace. “I’ve far outstayed my welcome.”_ _

__“No, don’t be silly,” Jody protested. “I like having you here.”_ _

__“The last thing you need is a baby and fat lug like me taking up space.”_ _

__“Hey, don’t call yourself names!”_ _

__Donna shrugged Jody’s hand off. “I’m sorry I just showed up at your door like that. Twice. And ruined your bathtub. And I’m sorry I, you know. Barged into your room  
at night and… Pressured you into having sex with me.”_ _

__“What?” Jody shook her head and took Donna’s hand. “Why are you apologising? Especially about the sex. Donna, I wanted to have sex with you. And I had a great  
time.”_ _

__“You don’t have to say that just ‘cause you feel sorry for me.”_ _

__“Honey, I’m not,” Jody leaned forward and caught her eye. “I swear. I don’t want you to think that I’m expecting anything of you. If you choose to stay, I mean. I’m…fine to keep things platonic if that’s how you want it. I know that night, you might have been feeling…”_ _

__Jody sighed and stroked Donna’s palm with her thumb. “You might not want to do that again, and that’s okay. But for me? That was amazing. You’re amazing.”_ _

__Donna blinked back tears. “Really?”_ _

__“Yeah. And don’t be sorry for coming into my room at night either. You were the only thing that helped me sleep properly.”_ _

__Donna leant her head onto Jody’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. “You’re the amazing one.”_ _

__Jody laughed and screwed up her nose. “I don’t know why you think so, but I’m glad you do.”_ _

__Donna looked up at her, eyes wide. “Would you mind? If I stayed a little longer?”_ _

__Jody stroked her cheek, smiling widely. “Not at all. You could stay, I don’t know, forever?”_ _

__Donna laughed, then cursed, as the baby started crying. It would be a long night. At least they would face it together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment! I initially imagined this as a very pregnancy-kink focussed fic, lol, turned out a bit differently.


End file.
